1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric actuator having a piezoelectric element, a timepiece having this piezoelectric actuator, and an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Piezoelectric elements feature excellent response and high conversion efficiency converting electrical energy to mechanical energy. As a result, various types of piezoelectric actuators using the piezoelectric effect of such piezoelectric elements have been developed in recent years and are used in such applications as piezoelectric buzzers, ultrasonic motors, and inkjet heads for printers. Piezoelectric actuators have also been proposed for use in applications with a strong need for miniaturization, such as driving the calendar display mechanism in wristwatches. (See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. 2001-286166.)
However, a problem is that wiring must be provided to the piezoelectric elements using wire leads, for example, in order to supply a drive signal to the piezoelectric elements, and this wiring task is complex.